


ПГТ Безмятежный

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), winni_w



Series: Будни Кибердянска [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Cyberpunk, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Happy Ending, Russia 2077, Saratov challenge, Slice of Life, Socialism, Solial Themes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: простая российская семья в пгт Безмятежном живет простой российской жизнью
Series: Будни Кибердянска [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842928
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	ПГТ Безмятежный

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено миди "ПГТ Безмятежный"  
> по заявкам:  
> \- даешь Кибердянск  
> \- анон видел кучу картинок из интернетика на тему "киберпанк, который мы заслужили" с летающим ржавым жигуленком на фоне типичной провинциальной разрухи и всего такого прочего. Вот чего-нибудь на тему "чипы в голове, управление силой мысли, но срать все равно в сортир с ямой".  
> \- хотелось бы артов-текстов на тему киберпанковской России с условной киберпятерочкой, в которой кибербабушка не втыкает в кибербанкомат киберсбербанка. К тому же наши микрорайоны многоэтажных панелек очень пригодны для антуража антиутопичного кибер-нуара.
> 
> Вдохновлено серией артов “Россия 2077” - https://pikabu.ru/story/rossiya_2077_6086219
> 
> \- текст иллюстрирован артами команды

— Э-эх, беда какая. Не летает.  
— Не летает.  
— Вот ты хоть что делай, не летает.  
— Не летает.  
— Не летает...  
— Не-е, не летает.

Двое тощих мужичков в майках-алкоголичках и грязных трениках стояли у жигуленка, подпертого жестяными ведрами. Гравидюзы на месте колес не светились, не пыхали жаром и вообще никак себя не проявляли. Капот был поднят и обнажал адскую паутину проводов, железяк и прочих лошадиных сил.

— Не летает.  
— Да полетишь тут, ептыть.

Кузя глянул в окно на мужичков у гаражей, задернул штору и уселся за компьютер. Предстоял важный матч — их команда против знаменитых, легендарных и ужасающих На’Ви. Отборочный в СНГ, «Киборги» — «темная лошадка» на свободном слоте, а турнир — дранг нах Берлин. Ну то есть, выход в призовую зону сулил пять тыщ и билет на мейджор.

Хотя сомнительно было, что им вообще позволят выехать за границу. Но Кузя не унывал. Главное ведь не заграница, а участие, правильно? «Зум» показывал, что все уже на местах. Картинка была четкая, хорошая, и киборг молился, чтобы интернет оставался стабильным хотя бы в течение отборочных. Ивенты шли пять дней. Боженька, пожалуйста. Ну всего-то пять дней коннекта! А дальше вырубай свет хоть во всем пгт, не принципиально. А? А?

Кузя махнул протезной рукой на камеру, здороваясь с напарниками.

— Кузя! Кушать! — донеслось снизу от лестницы.  
— Мам! Ну у меня матч! — Кузя поспешно выключил микрофон, но соратники уже услышали и хохотнули на экране, сочувственно кивая.  
— Пообедай и пойдешь на свои стрелялки!  
— Мама! Там пять тыщ и билет в Берлин, понимаешь?!  
— Кто ж тебя в Берлин пустит? Дорожный, что ли? Да щас. Иди жрать.  
— Нет, — твердо ответил Кузя, поправляя гарнитуру и набирая код для входа в турнирный общий чат. — Через пятнадцать минут.  
— Настя-я! — позвала мать старшую дочку.  
— Сейчас, мам! — донесся голос из комнаты напротив Кузиной.

Мать вздохнула, опустила задранную голову и отошла от лестницы. Вернулась на кухню, бурча себе под нос. Опять все остынет же. Она снова вздохнула, накрыла кастрюли крышками. Мультиварка, сволочь такая, без новой винды отказывалась работать. А ты попробуй найди на новую деньги! Кузя все обещал спиратить, да от него разве дождешься.

Так что по старинке, кастрюльки да ложки-поварешки. Она протерла клеенку на столешнице в очередной раз, и тут в дверь постучали. Полушпиц Тузик принялся тявкать. Мать пошла открывать.

— А, пришел, — буркнула она, впрочем, совсем не зло. Просто жизнь такая, тут не то что бурчать, а волком выть охота.

Она посторонилась, пропуская робота внутрь. Робот был ростом чуть выше нее и светил красным глазом сбоку квадратной железной головы. Это значило, что у него села батарея, надо ставить на подзарядку. Робот уже старенький, батарея садилась каждый день. А где ж ты нового возьмешь тут? В пгт-то, в богом забытой глуши?

Мать заботливо поправила ношеную отцовскую куртку на роботе, взяла пакеты с покупками. Сегодня отец получил зарплату, и первым делом она послала домашнего робота за покупками.

Машина молча стояла у порога, дожидаясь дальнейших указаний. Тузик обнюхивал железные ноги, то и дело востря пушистые уши на какой-нибудь подозрительный запах. Мать шуршала пакетами, вынимая продукты и укладывая что на стол, что в холодильник «Саратов».

— Сейчас, миленький, распихаю вот это все и поведу тебя заряжаться… Вот умничка, все по списку, и курица хорошая…  
Тут мигнул свет всего на пару секунд — Кузя матернулся в комнате, — и из приемника на стене раздался металлический голос:

— Через пять минут плановое сообщение Президента.  
— Не матерись, — машинально сказала мать, обращаясь к Кузе. Полушпиц тявкнул на радио. Мать вздохнула, полезла в карман застиранного халата. Там очков не оказалось.

— Ох. Опять потеряла. Ну что ты будешь делать… Робик, дорогой, ты очков не видел?

Робот молчал. У него не имелось речевого синтезатора, он был простым и железным. Его посылали за продуктами и ставили на прополку, а говорить он не умел.

— Коля! Очки! — крикнула мать в окно кухни. Отец рубил дрова и не слышал ее, но очки у него сидели на месте. То есть, на лице. Опять, поди, включил расширенную реальность, и теперь крошит монстров. Так веселее: не чурбаки какие, а страшные кракозябры, не дрова рубишь, а планету спасаешь. Мать не препятствовала. Мужики — что дети.

Дрова весело летели из-под топора в стороны, глухо стукаясь о землю.

— Ладно, пойдем в комнату, поставлю на зарядку. Там и очки найду, может. Только ноги вытри, — робот послушно повозил ногами по тряпке на полу.

Мать взяла его за руку и повела в гостиную. Там машина забралась на небольшую подставку в углу. Мать воткнула штепсель от нее в розетку, и робот сыграл короткое «Пим-пуум». Дескать, ухожу в спящий режим на зарядку.

— Алиса! Где мои очки?  
— Ваши очки в гостиной, — ответил приятный женский голос из колонки на столе.  
— В гостиной… Ну эт понятно, а где именно?  
— Предположительные координаты: широта…  
— Да ну тебя, Алиса, — мать пропустила мимо ушей цифры. — Никакого толку. Когда Коля уж настроит тебя?  
— Сроки неопределенны.

Мать посмотрела на колонку с упреком. Махнула рукой, поискала вирт-очки в гостиной — на полках советской горки, на стареньких колченогих тумбочках, на столе у лампы. Пропали. Как же Президента смотреть? Ее воля, глаза бы того Дорожного не видели. Но, к сожалению, не смотреть разрешали только не достигшим совершеннолетия. Раз восемнадцать стукнуло, обязан надевать вирт-очки и созерцать голограмму, как послушный гражданин. А не будешь — получай квиток со штрафом. Система все видела.

Штраф небольшой, и мать уже внутренне смирилась: хрен с ними, заплачу пятьсот рублей… Хотя ж все-таки эти пятьсот целковых совсем не лишние… Как очки нашлись! На полке у зеркала. Мать с облегчением вздохнула, надела и вышла на крыльцо. Подняла голову к небу, как только что задирала у лестницы, пытаясь вызвать детей на обед.

В небе мигнуло, полыхнуло, и над поселком зависла огромная голограмма. Там колыхались купола собора Василия Блаженного. Потом камера пошла вниз, и появилось изображение Дорожного. Президент был гладок, внушителен и монументален. Какая-то заполошная ворона проткнула его нос и полетела по поселку. За спиной затихло, чурбаки перестали гупаться о землю. Ага, значит, отец смотрит. Мать успокоилась.

— Уважаемые граждане России! — зазвучал гулкий голос. — Уважаемые ветераны! Дорогие друзья! От всего сердца…

Изображение шло помехами, глючило и запаздывало за звуком, отчего Президент открывал рот, не поспевая за своими же словами. От этого двоилось в голове. Голограмма была огромной, подавляющей и заставляющей чувствовать свою незначительность перед Отцом страны.

Тут подошел отец, приобнял мать за талию. Она склонила голову ему на плечо, вздохнула украдкой. Зазвучал Гимн.

— Вставаааай же, Наташа, мы все уронииили, — почти беззвучно запел отец на тот же мотив, тоже глядя в небо. Мать хихикнула, шикнула:  
— Тихо! Ты что.  
— Да ладно тебе… Чего на обед?  
— Картошка с сосисками.  
— Замечательно. Я там дрона включил, чтобы дрова в дровяник отнес. Так что я свободен и весь в твоем распоряжении.  
— Ах, Коленька… И в кого ты такой хороший?  
— Просто я маньяк. Они ж все такие хорошие с женами, — хмыкнул отец.  
— Да ну тебя. Шутник.  
— Я тебе говорю! Сегодня зарубил пятьдесят мобов. Рекорд! Олимпийский!

Отец потискал жену за талию, поставил топор у входа. Тут и Гимн закончился. Отец снял очки, положил в карман застиранной камуфляжной куртки.

— Ух! Хоть своими глазами на мир посмотрю.

Он осмотрелся. После яркой и суматошной дополненной реальности реальный мир казался… чистым. Спокойным и без помех. Никакой рекламы, никаких прыгающих мобов, никакой ряби в глазах. Глаз отдыхал.

Вот синее небо, вот зеленая трава. Вот жена, усталая, с кругами под глазами, с поплывшей талией, но все равно любимая. Вот покрашенный вчера коровник, вот курятник, за рабицей — улочка с глубоко выдавленной колеей в глине, дальше гаражи с заплатами, подпаленные, с надписями из трех букв. Мужички с вечным их нелетающим жигуленком. Пятиэтажные панельки поселка городского типа. Лес вдалеке.

Простые краски.

Простой русский пейзаж.

— Идем, Коленька. Кушать пора, — мягко позвала мать.  
— Ага. Эт мы со всем нашим удовольствием!

Мать кивнула с улыбкой, зашла в дом. Отец еще постоял немного, вытащив айкос и затягиваясь самодельным «табаком» из листьев малины и зеленого чая. Магазинные-то стики давно закончились. Он обводил взглядом пейзаж и раздумывая, все ли сделал. Вроде бы задачи из списка выполнены, так что будет время отдохнуть перед ночной сменой. Оставалось так, по мелочи – в сарае прибраться, настроить робота для прополки. Хотя, наверное, тот еще не зарядился…

Размышляя так, отец докурил самопальный стик, уложил айкос в карман. Вздохнул счастливо, зашел внутрь, разулся, повесил куртку на вешалку и прошел на кухню.

Там на клеенке уже стояли тарелки: супчик, исходящий ароматным паром, ложки, стопка нарезанного черного хлеба. Рюмка водочки для отца. Помидоры с огурчиками – свои. Яйца, сметана, все свое.

— Красота! – восхитился отец.

— Садись, пап, есть будем, — нетерпеливо сказала младшенькая, засунув руки под колени и болтая ногами на высоком для нее табурете. Вирт-очки лежали рядом с ней на столешнице, и малая все косилась на них. Но мамин запрет: «За столом никаких очков!» был сильнее. Так что Леночка томилась, пока придут остальные.

— Что, нетерплячка? – улыбнулся отец, усаживаясь на табурет.  
— Мне Иисуса надо найти, — сказала Леночка.  
— Что?! – не дослышала мать. Она остановилась у порога.  
— Иисуса! — повторила младшая. Отец поднял брови, взялся было за рюмку.  
— Подождите! Сейчас дозовусь детей, все сядут за стол, и тогда уж можно есть. Кузя! Настя! А ну марш обедать!

Первой с лестницы спустилась Настя. Мать высоко подняла брови, молча оглядывая дочку: мешковатый костюм из какого-то странно знакомого брезента, дивная шляпа из прозрачного пластика, куча увесистых цепей на шее. Но не это было самым шокирующим – а невозможно длинные ногти, выкрашенные пополам в ядовитый зеленый и бежевый. Да как же с таким маникюром жить вообще?

Особенно хорошо ногти сочетались с домашними тапочками, тоже зелено-бежевыми.

Настя, шурша костюмом, села за стол. Отец присмотрелся к ней повнимательней.

— Это ты нашу плащ-палатку приспособила? — уточнил он.  
— Ну папа!  
— А зачем?  
— Потому что Айли Биллиш так ходит.  
— Айли Биллиш не носит костюмы из старых плащ-палаток, — уточнил отец.  
— Ну так я не богатая, как Айли Биллиш! — отозвалась Настя.  
— А ты куда так разоделась, дочка? — уточнила мать с порога.  
— На свидание.  
— Ты похожа на дорогой мешок картошки, — безжалостно сказал отец.  
— Папа!  
— Ладно, Коленька, пусть ее. Ну мода такая. В моей молодости тоже так ходили, еще при первой Биллиш, — примирительно сказала мать. — Ничего, лишь бы не простужалась.

И только она набрала воздуху крикнуть Кузю, как тот вышел сам. Пасмурный, что небо осенью.  
— Чего такое, сыночка?

Кузя только махнул и сел за стол. Взялся за ложку, проследил глазами родителей: можно есть? Наткнулся взглядом на ногти Насти, еле заметно вздрогнул и почти бессознательно спрятал протезную руку под стол, подальше от пугающих когтей. Хотя акриловые ногти ничего бы не сделали углепластику. Но все-таки как-то…

Настя привычно уже — сказывался опыт с длинным маникюром, — взяла кусок хлеба, сложив пальцы клешней.

— С ума сойти, — так же привычно прокомментировала мать, садясь за стол.  
— Ну, слава Богу, все живы, здоровы, — кивнул отец и опрокинул рюмку водки в себя. Ухнул, кивнул. Семья принялась есть. Ложки активно звякали о тарелки, мать умиленно смотрела на семью. Все кушают, вот молодцы.

Тузик преданно глядел на людей. Вдруг перепадет чего? В миске у него был корм — но это ж неинтересно.

— Хочу стать католиком, — вдруг сказала Леночка, болтая ногами и сосредоточенно вылавливая свеклу, чтобы отложить на бортик тарелки. Кузя хрюкнул в суп.  
— Католичкой. И не говори глупостей, — отрезала мать. — Ешь свеклу! Она полезная.  
— А почему католичкой? — поинтересовался отец.  
— У них приложения интересные.  
— А, это... Квест? Где тебе надо найти Иисуса? — сообразил отец. Леночка кивнула.

Отец поразмыслил, доедая суп.  
— Мелко берешь, — заявил он. — Давай в буддизм. Там вообще роботы проповеди читают. В Японии.  
— Что, правда? — заинтересовалась младшенькая.  
— Неправда. Никаких буддизмов, — запретила мать. — Коленька, не шути так. Как бы чего не вышло.  
— Да ну, ничего не выйдет. А даже если и да, то я всех нас оцифровал, не волнуйся.

Повисло молчание. Настя и Кузя уставились на отца. Мать с дочкой подозрительно, сын — с интересом. Папа тем временем принял беспечный вид, смачно захрустев огурцом.

— Что значит оцифровал? — уточнила мать.  
— Ты меня без разрешения оцифровал? — возмутилась Настя.  
— А я могу поговорить с цифро-копией? — оживился Кузя.  
— На какие деньги ты это сделал? — холодея, спросила мать.  
— На квартальную премию. Наташ, не переживай ты так…  
— На кварт… — мать задохнулась, в глазах включился счетчик: сколько мяса, туалетной бумаги, стиков для отцовских сигарет и чая с кофе они могли бы купить на эти деньги. Мгновенно придя к устрашающему результату, она истошно вскрикнула: — КОЛЯ!!!

Дети пригнулись. Тузик тут же затявкал и заплясал на месте, поддерживая кипеж. Отец выставил руки в примирительном жесте.

— Наташ, не кричи, я все продум…

Мать не слушала. Она вскочила из-за стола и ухватила полотенце с вешалки. Сообразив, к чему идет, отец порскнул в прихожую и ссыпался с крыльца. Мать с белыми от ярости глазами понеслась за ним.

— Скотина!!!

Кузя заржал, утирая слезы и хрюкая. Настя прикрыла глаза ладонью. Леночка стекла с табурета, вскарабкалась на тот, что стоял у окна, и смотрела, как мать гоняет отца по участку, размахивая полотенцем и истошно матерясь на чем свет стоит. Полушпиц с пронзительным верещанием носился вокруг них кругами, то ли пытаясь помирить, то ли думая, что родители играют.

На лице у младшенькой было выражение научного интереса.

Тут на всю улицу взревели чьи-то гравидюзы.

— Прилетел, — Настю подбросило из-за стола, и она побежала наружу, едва не забыв сменить тапочки на большие кроссовки с толстой рифленой подошвой. Вовремя опомнилась, переобулась и поскакала к калитке. Тузик устремился к ней и принялся гавкать на белую «Волгу», приплясывая у забора.

Машина была роскошная, выпущенная при СССР, но гоняла, как новенькая, на кастомных гоночных гравидюзах. Владелец тюнинговал не только начинку, а еще и корпус для улучшения аэродинамики — фибергласовые обвесы, юбки, спойлеры, аэрокрылья. И ряд фонарей на крыше. Они могли светить разными цветами под музыку. Крутая машина.

Вспышки пламени из дюз ослабели, «Волга» потихоньку опустилась на глиняную колею. Из машины вылез Васька — с красивыми железными руками и ногами, с зализанными назад волосами, в новом спортивном костюме. Рукава у куртки были отрезаны, так что бицепсы киборга отбрасывали солнечные зайчики.

Настя выбежала ему навстречу, улыбаясь до ушей. Мать перестала гоняться с полотенцем, подошла к калитке, подбоченясь и грозно глядя на Ваську.

— Здрасте, тетя Наташа, — поздоровался парень.  
— Ну, привет, городской, — недружелюбно отозвалась та.

Настя потащила Ваську к машине.  
— Пошли, пошли, — шепнула она. — Мать сегодня не в духе.

Васька сел за руль, Настя запрыгнула на заднее сиденье. Машину подбросило вверх, потом вперед, Настю прижало к спинке.

— И чтобы до ночи вернулась! — донеслось от мамы.  
— Хорошо! — крикнула Настя и улыбнулась ухажеру.  
— Что, не погуляем ночью? — поднял брови Васька, глядя в зеркало заднего вида.

Машина со свистом пролетела мимо бездомных роботов, ютившихся на окраине поселка. Пара человекоподобных подняли головы, приставили руки козырьком ко лбу. Остальные не обратили внимания на «Волгу». Бездомные собаки, живые и робо, неизменные спутники брошенных роботов, сопроводили машину хоровым гавканьем.

— Не, нехорошо будет. Мне же еще восемнадцати нет, — заявила Настя, потупила глаза и принялась рассматривать ногти. На маникюр она убила, наверное, часа три. Раскрасить каждый ноготочек несколькими слоями лака, подождать, пока высохнет слой за слоем, приклеить к своим ногтям…

А еще по Ютубу шел любимый веб-сериал «Москва Сити», невозможно ведь не отвлекаться. Там инопланетные башни, клерки в дорогих костюмах и увлекательная деловая жизнь в светлых офисах, где говорят на английском и китайском. И величественная гостиница «Украина» со сталинским шпилем— а там в номерах!.. Ой, чего только не происходило там, и любовь, и заказные убийства, и вообще. Как в сказке.

Насте хотелось бы работать в офисе. В большом городе, среди множества наречий и культур, среди концертов, ресторанов и экологически чистых парков. Завести фабричную, не самодельную робо-собаку и выгуливать ее утром-вечером. Вот дождется Васю из армии, и обязательно уговорит его переехать в столицу. В столице классно.

Васин город располагался в получасе езды от Настиного пгт. «Волга» летела над асфальтовой дорогой, вымытой утренним дождем. Настя смотрела в окно на мелькающие деревья, остановки, ЛЭП, глиняные колеи, которые вели к другим деревням. На заброшенные или горелые дома у трассы. На колодцы с журавлями, блестящие золотые купола часовенок. На клинья высоко летевших дронов «Почты России».

Один из дронов вдруг накренился и пошел на снижение, исчез в густом лесу. Настя вздохнула — ну вот, чья-то посылка застряла на месяц. Пока почтари найдут дрон по жи-пи-эс, пока отвезут в отделение обратно, починят, заново отправят… Месяц и пройдет.

— Чего вздыхаешь? — спросил Васька. Поправил зеркало заднего вида, глянул на Настю.  
— Да так. Там почтовый дрон упал. Кому-то ждать посылку еще вечность.  
— А-а… Как день провела?  
— Нормально, — пожала плечами Настя. — Утром маме помогла со скотиной да по огороду. Потом почитала Бунина по списку на каникулы. Потом села ногти делать. Лето же, школы нет. А у тебя как?  
— Ну как… Если бы ты разрешила писать тебе по мессенджерам, я бы сообщал по ходу дела. Со смайлами, с картинками. Со стримом даже, я мод очков доделал позавчера, охуенно стрим держат. Кузька заценил, кстати. А так я уж и не помню ничего. Машины чинил. В военкомат хуячил.  
— Ну… так лучше, — неопределенно сказала Настя. — Мы можем хотя бы поговорить друг с другом, поделиться… всяким. Соскучиться успеваем.  
— Странная ты, — по-доброму усмехнулся Вася. — За то и люблю.  
— Спасибо, — раскраснелась Настя, снова потупила глаза и принялась было по дурной привычке сцарапывать лак с длинных ногтей. Опомнилась, обругала себя мысленно, положила ладони ровно.

Стала смотреть на кавалера. Руки были нестандартные — Васька-умелец закрыл неприглядные протезы пластинами красивого серебристого металла, выгнул по форме, так что казалось: под сталью перекатываются настоящие мужские бицепсы. На левом плече красовалась большая красная звезда. Васька фанател по эстетике СССР.

— А… что в военкомате? — спросила Настя.  
— Ну бля, а что там может быть? Посмотрели записи мои, послушали сердце, проверили руки-ноги, погрозили пальцем, что замодил протезы. Годен, короче.  
— А куда отправят?  
— Я ебу? — фыркнул Васька. — Куда надо, туда отправят.

Настя покивала. Ну что ж, куда бы ни отправили, будет дожидаться. Вася хороший. В любви вот признается.

Они въехали в город, пронеслись по набережной. В конце бетонной мостовой «Волга» приземлилась у здания Дома Творчества Юных, где обычно собиралась компания. Дюзы смолкли, Вася вылез наружу и помог выбраться Насте — потянул за руку вверх, дернул и прижал к себе за талию.

— Э-эй! — понарошку возмутилась Настя, легко хлопнула ладонью по широкой груди Васи.  
— Да ла-адно, — протянул, улыбаясь, Вася. — Ну чо ты, и потискать нельзя?  
— Немножко можно, — разрешила она.

Ей было лестно, что Вася, на год старше, так липнет к ней. И тискает, и ухаживает, и на машине возит. Они познакомились год назад в этой же разношерстной компании, где рядом сидели фанаты СССР и любители западной культуры. И никто ни с кем не дрался. «Валенки» и «пиндосы» шли стенка на стенку в других районах. А тут все дружили, играли на гитаре, пели песни, пили Ягу.

Хотя Настя не пила Ягу. Ей не нравился вкус. Так что Вася, ухаживая за ней, покупал вино — недорогое, в пакетах. Оно хотя бы сладенькое.

Кавалер, потискав Настю, отпустил, и она пошла к подругам, птичьей стайкой сидевшим на боковой лестнице ДТЮ. Местами ступени были «покусаны» временем, из бетона выглядывала арматура. Главная-то лестница в порядке, а тут никто не ходил. Поэтому дирекция откладывала ремонт фасада, перенаправляя бюджетные деньги на более важные нужды — например, на бумагу для детских кружков. Корм для живого уголка. Резисторы и шестеренки для классов техники, где дети учились чинить роботов и друг друга. А фасад подождет. В конце концов, стоит дом, не падает — и ладно.

И, конечно, молодежь облюбовала щербатые широкие ступени, откуда можно было смотреть на закаты над ленивой рекой. Где пацаны горланили песни во все горло, не боясь помешать вредным соседям и получить визит ментов в качестве благодарности. К тому же тут не стояли видеокамеры. У провинциального ДТЮ денег нет на эти ваши «сплошные широко динамические диапазоны».

— Привет! — улыбнулась она подругам.  
— Нихао! — нестройно отозвались девочки, помахали руками.

Лучшая подруга Галка радостно отставила Ягу и подошла к ней обняться. У Галки имелись ядреные розовые волосы и такой же мешковатый костюм, правда, мягкий, пошитый из толстой фланели в клетку. У нее с деньгами было получше — папа работал в робо-мастерской. А это как стоматология или парикмахерская. Людям всегда надо стричь волосы, лечить зубы и чинить роботов.

Поэтому Галка могла покупать настоящие ткани — всякие там искусственные шелки, хлопок, фланель, и шить из них все что ей хотелось.

— Ну чо как? — спросила Галка, когда Настя обнялась со всеми девочками и вместе с подругой уселась в общую стайку.  
— Хао, ксексе.  
— Славно. Да-а, вживую твои ногти еще лучше выглядят! — подруга взяла Настю за руку, расположила ее ладонь на своей ладони, и принялась рассматривать. В левом глазу беззвучно перещелкивалась диафрагма, красивые золотистые дуги замерцали на радужке.  
— Спасибо, — кивнула Настя. Она скидывала фотки рабочего процесса через вирт-очки Галке и еще паре девочек, но итоговый результат демонстрировала только сейчас.  
— А из чего у тебя костюм? — Галка нацелилась аугментированным глазом на одежду Насти.  
— Угадай! — рассмеялась та.  
— Брезент грубоватый… Из чехла для военного грузовика?  
— Ну что ты. Обычная плащ-палатка. Советская.  
— А Васька чо?

Настя пожала плечами.  
— Ничего не сказал. Наверное, понравилось.  
— Плащ-палатка жестковатая будет. Ты намучалась, поди, пока шила. Давай я тебе отрез фланели принесу? — предложила Галя. — Вот как у меня. Оно мягенькое, тепленькое, приятное! На, пощупай!

Настя пощупала рукав Галки — и в самом деле приятно. Фланель, конечно, была искушением...  
— Ну?  
— Не. Я советский панк! — гордо сказала Настя.  
— Ладно-ладно, — махнула Галка.  
— Ты свои ногти давай покажи.

Галка протянула ладонь — и тут от мужской половины послышалось недовольное: «А ну давай уебывай!» Настя вздрогнула, глянула. От грозно напыжившихся парней быстро уходил какой-то неприметный мужичок. Вася перекатил пластинами железных бицепсов, блеснул серебристыми зайчиками. Посмотрел на Настю, видит ли она его красоту. Та улыбнулась ему.

— Закладчик, — равнодушно сказала Маринка, самая независимая и крутая девочка в стайке.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросила Настя.  
— Он не в системе. Протезов нет, вирт-очков нет, даже старого телефона нет. Система его не видит, — пояснила Маринка. — Странно, что ты этого не знаешь.  
— Знаю. Не сразу сообразила просто.  
— Погоди, а как же он тогда заказы получает? — спросила третья.  
— Подпольный чип в башке, — с презрением сказала Маринка.

Девочки скривились.  
— Фу-у, — выразила общее мнение Галка. — Чип в башку, ну это стремно. Ты себе не принадлежишь. Тебе скажут, а ты и выполняешь, вообще без мозгов. Кто ж на такое согласится?

Настя с некоторым сочувствием посмотрела вслед закладчику, который тем временем исчез во дворах. Наверное, не от хорошей жизни мужичок согласился на чип в голову. Она читала в сети всякие страшные вещи про чипированных. Что в микросхему вшивают программу, которую невозможно ослушаться. Что чип руководит всеми твоими действиями — стоит кому-то нажать на кнопку, и все, ты выполняешь приказ, даже если не хочешь. Подпольным баронам ничего не стоит отправить чипированного с моста в реку или загнать в болото, если менты вдруг обратят на него внимание. Нет человека, нет проблемы, а система его и так никогда не видела. Жуть!

Настя, правда, сама не сталкивалась с чипированными, в ее окружении таких не было. Разве что вот этот случайный мужичок — и от мгновенно вспомнившихся страшилок по спине прошел холодок. Настю передернуло, она посмотрела на Васю, словно в поисках защиты. Тот что-то рассказывал парням, те внимательно слушали, иногда поглядывая на «Волгу». Наверное, Вася расписывал, как ее модил.

Мимо компании протопал дед в ватнике, с четырьмя ведрами воды — два в своих, два в дополнительной паре железных рук. Механические руки высились, опираясь на плечи, на подушку из свернутой тряпки. Дед горбился под весом, но неуклонно ковылял по набережной к дому. Отмечавшие праздник горожане огибали его по дуге. Рядом переставляла лапы смешная самодельная робо-собачка, собранная из жестяного ведра и автомобильных деталей. В собачке тоже колыхалась вода. Удивительным образом из всех пяти ведер не проливалось ни капли.

— С праздником, дед! А чего, воду отключили? — крикнула Галка.  
— Завтра отключат, — скрипуче отозвался тот.  
— Надо маме сказать, — пробормотала подруга, берясь за вирт-очки. — Няорены подлючие. Могли бы разослать предупреждение.

Настя тоже надела очки и произнесла голосовое сообщение маме. Система пискнула, отмечая, что аудио доставлено. Мама была офлайн. Ну потом послушает, значит. Только Настя собралась снять очки, как вклинился голос Кузи:

— Погоди, не вешай трубку!  
— Чего?  
— Прикроешь меня? Типа, я поехал к тебе и сижу с вами.  
— А ты куда собрался? — подозрительно спросила Настя.  
— Да я это… Погулять.  
— Где погулять?  
— Настя, ну пристала, чисто мама! К роботам пойду.  
— К бездомным? Не ходил бы ты к ним. Надо оно тебе?  
— Они прикольные. Я с другом. С Мишкой.  
— С Мишкой? — Настя быстро проверила жи-пи-эс соседского пацана. Миша находился рядом с Кузькой. — Ну ладно. Скажу, что мы все у ДТЮ, как обычно. Сегодня праздник, между прочим, помнишь? Обещают салют ночью. Приезжай, глянешь.  
— Супер! Спасибо, сестренка! Все, мы пошли.

Кузя нажал на отбой. Миша на самом деле был еще дома, активно доедал ужин, чтобы скорее пойти на прогулку. Жи-пи-эс — такое, его несложно скорректировать, чтобы система видела не то, что на самом деле. Любой мог с этим справиться.

Кузя сидел на корточках, прислонясь спиной к стене сарая, и курил самодельную папиросу с малиной и смородиной, как взрослый. До айкоса, как у папы, он еще не дорос. Он смотрел на мир через вирт-очки — его сверстники снимали их разве что на сон. Удобные же.

На траве перед ним словно бы стоял робот в полный рост, так что Кузе приходилось задирать голову. Киборг придвинул изображение ближе, и робот по грудь погрузился в землю. Травинки проходили через белесые линии объемной чертежной модели. Кузя ткнул ей в глаз — череп тут же разобрался на отдельные детали, отодвинулся на задний план. Глаза модели укрупнились и тоже разложились на составные части. От всех деталей отходили изящные выноски с названиями, характеристиками, ориентировочной стоимостью и прочими штуками.

Это был «яблочный» робот, не самый любимый в народе. Слишком все жестко прошито, никаких дополнительных модов сделать невозможно. Хочешь кастом — покупай детали втридорога у производителя. Любители робототехники плевались и обращались к привычным «андроидам» или вовсе российским «сколковским». Вторые нельзя было не улучшать, потому что страшненькие «сколковские» выходили с конвейера забагованные и заглюкованные просто до невероятной степени.

Кузя, тем не менее, поставил себе цель: переделать «яблочного» с помощью подручных средств. На его взгляд, это было бы престижно. Детали для китайских «андроидов» и российских роботов — бери не хочу, в каждой роболавке есть.

А вот пиндосское «яблоко»!.. Самый близкий официальный магазин был в райцентре, до него два часа пилить на электричке. Но Кузя и не собирался туда. Он планировал обратиться к Ваське и вместе с ним сделать кастом. Для этого надо взломать родные программы и… короче, от Америки там бы ничего не осталось. Разве только белый минималистичный корпус, напоминавший скафандры Илона Маска. Все-таки красивый.

Дело оставалось за малым — найти такого робота.

Самым простым легальным вариантом было пойти на робосвалку. Только не на поселковую, а столичную. Москвичи богатые, им ничего не стоит выбросить «яблочного» да купить нового. До Москвы еще дальше, чем до райцентра, надо сутки ехать на поезде. В общем, Кузя готовился заранее и вдумчиво анализировал объемные модели в вирт-очках. Чтобы как только — так сразу!

— Здарова.  
— О, привет, — Кузя поднялся на ноги и пожал руку другу.

Сегодня Миша был в ретро-костюме Конана-варвара. Который Шварц. Голый торс, блестящие мускулы, зеленые штаны и сапоги из шкур. Аватар немножечко не совпадал с полноватым мальчиком. Изображение в вирт-очках наслаивалось на реальность, и талия Конана исчезала в боках Миши.

— Ты сегодня по ретро? — спросил Кузя.  
— Да, ты знаешь, сел пересматривать классику и чот прям вдохновился, — улыбнулся Миша, топая по дорожке прочь с участка.  
— Ну еще бы, это ж Конан, — рассмеялся Кузя, закрывая за ними калитку.  
— Я думаю, может, поднакоплю денег и буду ездить в город. Там есть же эти, вирт-клубы с площадками, — сказал Миша. — Стану играть в Конана и заодно бегать, прыгать, вот это все. Площадка выдержит, она рассчитана на сто тридцать кило. А я ток семьдесят вешу. Буду, как Шварц! Красивый! Девчонки визжать станут!  
— А может, на халяву? — предложил Кузя. — Я запишу тебя к нашему тренеру.  
— Так ведь для этого мне надо в ваш ростер вступить. А я ваще не по стрелялкам, ты в курсе. Я Вову гоняю, для этого не надо фитнесом заниматься.  
— Ну, как знаешь.

Тем временем пацаны дошли до местной робосвалки. Точнее, это был самодеятельный лагерь для бездомных роботов. Выброшенные, никому не нужные железяки построили себе навесы из картонок да рваной тепличной пленки и укрывались под ними от дождя. Большинство просто спали, потому что батареи медленно садились, а подзарядиться негде. Некоторые давно уже проржавели и покрылись мхом.

У навесов находились несколько контейнеров с выброшенными деталями. В одном рылся местный бездомный робот, чудом еще живой — подзаряжался у сердобольных бабок. Железные клешни хоть и поскрипывали, но робот все же сравнительно ловко выуживал детали из глубин мусорки и складывал в тележку.

Рядом с ним стоял незнакомый пацанам робот. На лице еще оставалась белая маска, какую приделывали механизмам, которые вели коммуникацию с людьми. Например, как в паспортном столе или соц-центре. На плечах у него висела древняя куртка, принадлежавшая местному. Видимо, местный робот укрыл новичка.

Мальчики переглянулись.  
— Похоже, недавно выкинули, — сказал Кузя.  
— Точно, — согласился Миша. — Белый воротничок.

У незнакомца под курткой был вполне человеческий торс, изящные длинные пальцы, довольно тонкая механика. Торс стоял на коробке с большими колесами, как у инвалидной коляски.

Робот заметил гостей, развернулся и поехал к ним, оставя тележку у контейнера.  
— Здравствуйте, присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, — сказал он достаточно приятным голосом.  
— Что? — не понял Миша.  
— Он из Пенсионного фонда, — сказал Кузя. — Очки так пишут.  
— Серьезно? — поднял брови Миша. — А как он здесь оказался-то?  
— Так из города прикатил, как еще.  
— Меня зовут Владимир Иванович. Моя обязанность помочь вам. Какой у вас вопрос? — сказал робот.  
— Не, погоди, так не пойдет. Надо перенастроить, — сказал Кузя. — Владимир Иванович, разрешите вас осмотреть.  
— Назовите код доступа.

Кузя открыл в вирт-реальности свою секретную папку, достал кряк. Цифры пробежались по призрачному окошку, и кряк сгенерировал ему код доступа.

Вот такие взломщики имелись уже не у каждого. Кузя был киберспортсмен, так что программ разных имелось в достатке. Он ходил в качалку, играл в Доту и Контру, зарабатывая призовые — небольшие, конечно. Но все равно, благодаря турнирам не попрошайничал карманные деньги у родителей. И собирался дальше продвигаться по лестницам до статуса легенд. Понятное дело, мама считала, что Кузе надо в медвуз, а папа топил за политех. «Одним киберспортсменством не прокормишься!»

Кузя прочитал вслух код доступа с экрана вирт-очков.  
— Доступ открыт, — отозвался робот из Пенсионного фонда.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Кузя.

Кузя с Мишей тут же погрузились в изучение. Выяснилось, что у машины неисправимые глюки в прошивке. Плюс очень старые диски и память, отчего все данные перепутывались насмерть. Однако, сама инфо-база была в поряд...ке…

— Миша, — обалдело сказал Кузя. — Да у них же…  
— Не запаролено, — беззвучно сказал друг.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Робот из Пенсионного фонда спокойно дремал, ожидая своей участи. К ним подошел, дребезжа тележкой, тот робот, что копался в контейнере.

— Привет, Бонифаций Порфирьевич, — поздоровался Миша.  
— Добрый вечер, — проскрипел тот. — У вас есть работа?  
— Работа? Работы нет, к сожалению…  
— Робопарк находится в критическом состоянии. Машины изношены на восемьдесят процентов. Заряд батарей критически низок у пятнадцати процентов, у остальной части заряд составляет ноль… — принялся привычно уже отчитываться Бонифаций Порфирьевич. Его звали, конечно, не так, кличку придумали ребята. Так-то он был БП-29.  
— Падажжи, — Кузя выставил протезную руку, помолчал пару секунд. У него в голове что-то словно сощелкнулось.

Миша, подняв брови, смотрел на него.  
— Я все понял, — сказал Кузя.  
— Что понял?  
— Мы можем раз и навсегда решить вопрос с работой для бездомных.  
— Ну?  
— Значит, смотри сюда, — мальчики согнулись над пенсионным роботом.

Первой пробой пера стал Бонифаций Порфирьевич. Через пару дней после того, как Кузя с Мишей нашли Владимира Ивановича, бездомный робот вежливо постучался в калитку бабки Вальки. В железной клешне у него болтался пакет с хлебом, молоком и зеленью с Кузькиного огорода. Сами изобретатели стояли у забора через дорогу и отслеживали через вирт-очки процесс.

— Хто там? — бабка выглянула из летней кухни. Там что-то булькало на электроплитке. Судя по запаху, то были кислые щи.  
— Доставка, — сообщил робот.  
— Што? Какая еще доставка? Я ничего не заказывала.  
— Бесплатное социальное вспомоществование.

Бабка Валька высоко подняла брови и пошаркала к крыльцу.  
— Вспомоществование? Нешто из Пенсионного подачку прислали? — она подслеповато прищурилась на пакет.  
— Там еда, баба Валя! — не утерпев, крикнул Кузя. — Мы роботов на работу устроили! Будут пенсионерам доставлять заказы!  
— Ах вы ж дитятки. Ну спасибо, так спасибо, — растрогалась бабка. Робот передал ей через забор пакет. — Заходите, угощу вас супчиком.  
— Не, баба Валя, спасибо, — поспешно сказал Миша. — Мы сытые.

Мише не очень хотелось есть щи. Блюдо на любителя, а бабушка еще и слепенькая, поди знай, что у нее в котелке булькает.

Бонифаций Порфирьевич развернулся и подошел к Кузе и Мише. Механическая голова, понятно, не отображала эмоций. Все равно казалось, что робот счастлив по уши. Ребята его починили, смазали маслом, и теперь БП-29 ничем не скрипел, блестел и двигался плавно, как новенький.

— Заказ выполнен, жду дальнейших указаний.

Миша и Кузя дали пять друг другу.

Через неделю работа кипела. Кузя уже не очень внимательно относился к тренировкам киберспорта, пропадая на робо-свалке и чиня бездомных, чтобы пристроить их к работе. Мишка тоже забросил свою Вову и вместе с Кузькой копался в программах и отслеживал маршруты. Иногда случались заторы, роботы не могли сами справиться на перекрестках, и ребята спешили разруливать пробку. В общем, дел выше крыши.

Про них написали в городской газете. «Робо-тимуровцы из пгт Безмятежный помогают пенсионерам». К ребятам присоединились одноклассники. Родители, конечно, радовались и хвалили сознательную молодежь. А Кузьку через пару недель внезапно почтил визитом сам Президент.

Кузька сидел в гостиной на первом этаже и исследовал очередную схему одного из старых бездомных. Машина лежала на свалке очень давно, все проржавело, но микросхемы в защищенной сердцевине чудом сохранились. Так что достаточно заменить корпус, и можно было оживлять беднягу.

Тут вдруг в вирт-очках все исчезло, Кузька с досадой выругался. Из приемника на стене послышалось:

— Внеплановый визит Президента через десять минут. Обращение к Кузьме Николаевичу Бердяеву.  
— Что?! — мать тут же оказалась на пороге комнаты. — Ты что натворил?!  
— Да ничего я не натворил, — растерянно ответил Кузя.  
— Паразит! Выпорю! Очки, очки, — судорожно заметалась мать. — Коля! Настя! Леночка! А ну живо все в гостиную! Алиса! Где мои очки?

Полушпиц Тузик, как всегда, принялся создавать атмосферу, мельтеша под ногами. Вскоре люди набились в гостиную, причем не только семья, а и соседи со всей улицы. Примчалась даже кума с другого конца пгт. Пришли мужички, те самые, у которых не летал жигуленок. Свободным оставался небольшой пятачок между центром комнаты и виновником происшествия. Над толпой высились «крабьи глаза» и автономные дроны вездесущих журналистов. Кузю снимали на телефоны.

Кузе очень хотелось сбежать. Он втянул голову в плечи и постарался сделаться как можно меньше. Хорошо, окно за его спиной открыто, можно быстро тогось и опа…

В вирт-очках полыхнуло, заиграла торжественная музыка. В комнате замерцали купола собора Василия Блаженного, потом по лицам людей заполоскался российский флаг. Тузик принялся крутиться на свободном пятачке, пробивая тельцем шпиль триколора. Мать поспешно взяла его на руки.

Тут заставка исчезла, и в гостиной оказался сам Президент Дорожный, в полный рост, всей своей голограммной персоной. Величественная фигура упиралась макушкой в потолок. Леночка завороженно провела ладошкой через голограммные брюки, мать шикнула и взяла ее за руку.

— Уважаемый Кузьма Николаевич Бердяев! Примите благодарственное письмо от Президента Российской Федерации, гаранта Конституции Российской Федерации, прав и свобод человека и гражданина, верховного главнокомандующего Вооружёнными силами Российской Федерации, — гулко произнесла фигура, глядя сверху вниз на съежившегося Кузю.

— Выражаю вам от лица администрации Президента России и миллионов наших сограждан высочайшую благодарность! — продолжила голограмма. — За активную жизненную позицию в помощи пенсионерам и устройство автоматических устройств с заранее заложенной программой на общественно значимую деятельность. В любом случае, при любой ситуации на всей территории страны должны исполняться социальные обязательства государства. Ваша энергия, инициатива, целеустремленность заслуживают высочайшей похвалы. Мы убеждены, что в результате ваших усилий во благо процветания и могущества Отечества Россия станет великой Державой, а народ и общество станут эталоном нравственности и великой культуры.

Президент значительно помолчал, сверля взглядом Кузю.

— Благодарственное письмо в вещественном выражении будет доставлено Почтой России в течение двух недель начиная с сегодняшнего дня, — произнесла голограмма. — Кузьма Николаевич, огромное человеческое вам спасибо. Желаем успехов в вашем предприятии. Доброго дня.

Заиграл Гимн, народ в комнате торжественно и нестройно запел под постепенно растворявшуюся фигуру гаранта.

Как только Гимн закончился, гордые родители направились было к сыну — обнять и поздравить. Друзья, соседи, родственники аплодировали и одобрительно шумели. Кузя поднялся на ноги, все еще не очень веря в происходящее. Его не ругают? Все кричат «молодец»? Письмо от Президента?..

Но тут толпу прорезали два полицейских, грубо отодвинули родителей и встали по бокам Кузи, плотно зажав пацана в тиски.

— Что? — ахнула мать. — Сыночек?!  
— Внеочередное послание от Президента России, — грозно произнес приемник на стене.

Вновь заиграла торжественная музыка, но теперь в ней чувствовались мрачные ноты. В центре комнаты проявились купола, Кремль, флаг, куранты, и снова возник Президент. Теперь голограмма выглядела устрашающе: нахмуренные брови, широкие плечи, меч в одной руке и весы в другой. Только без повязки на глазах.

— Гражданин Кузьма Николаевич Бердяев! — Дорожный вперился в Кузьму. — Вы арестованы за незаконное посягновение на персональные данные, являющиеся зоной ответственности Роскомдозора и Пенсионного Фонда Российской Федерации. Обработка персональных данных должна осуществляться на законной и справедливой основе. Роскомдозор не допускает обработку персональных данных, несовместимую с целями сбора персональных данных. Ваше деяние признано как незаконная обработка персональных данных. Приоритетная задача Российского государства — противодействие криминалу...

— Да какой же криминал?! — пискнул Кузя. — Мы бабушкам еду носили!

— ...Мы решительно пресекаем деятельность преступных группировок. У нас страна огромных возможностей не только для преступников, но и для государства. И мы не постесняемся сделать все, что в наших силах, ради обеспечения безопасности и жизни наших сограждан...

Зажатый между полицейскими Кузьма потерял нить, он только смотрел, как мать схватилась за голову, как отец подхватил ее и тревожно смотрел на сына. Как Настя прижала к себе Леночку и силилась понять, что происходит. Проскочила нелепая мысль: а Президент так выступает при каждом задержании? Кузя тряхнул головой — не о том он думает. Надо собраться. Давай, Кузя!

Тут речь закончилась, и полицейские потащили пацана к выходу.

— Передай Симплу! — громко шепнул он отцу.  
— Что?

Но Кузя уже не успевал ничего объяснить, его приподняли и быстро вынесли к полицейской машине, стоявшей у распахнутой настежь калитки. Народ хлынул из дома наружу, дивясь на бесплатное зрелище.

— Да куда ж вы его тащите, ироды?! — завопила мать и побежала к калитке. Но поздно, бело-синяя полицейская машина загудела гравидюзами, поднялась и устремилась прочь. Мать бежала следом за ней, но хватило ее не надолго. Она остановилась, тяжело дыша, опираясь руками на колени.

К полицейской машине плотно прилипла стайка журналистских дронов. Все, понапишут в городской газете.

— Какой Симпл? — переспросил отец, застряв у калитки, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, где же он слышал эту кличку.  
— Так тренер же Кузи, — сказала Настя. — По киберспорту.  
— Киберспортсмены? А что они могут?  
— Пап, если Кузя так сказал, то думаю, это имеет смысл.  
— Нет-нет, надо к адвокатам. К решалам. У меня есть связи…

Мишка, услышав эти слова, плюнул и сам побежал к Симплу. Он еще при первом президентском явлении включил открытый стрим на вирт-очках, так что все желающие видели события от начала до конца. В том числе киберспортсмены. Мишка пыхтел, забыв про лишний вес, и расстояние до другого края пгт добил за пару минут.

К его прибытию тренерский штаб гудел, как улей. Старые тренажеры, списанные из городских фитнес-клубов, сдвинули к стенам, и на свободном месте в дополненной реальности кипела работа. Киберспортсмены, все как один, в спортивных костюмах, сидели кто на корточках, кто просто на полу, и стремительно вмешивались. Редактировали полицейские архивы, отслеживали жи-пи-эс Кузьки, чистили всю информацию в головах бездомных роботов, какая успела накопиться.

Симпл сидел на древней тренажерной скамье и руководил процессом. Конечно, это был не тот самый смертоносный стрелок из НаВи, разве что внешнее сходство имелось. В некоторых ракурсах. Но местный Симпл был лучшим киберспортсменом в области и во времена молодости круто выступал на Дримхаке. Его ростер почти на равных бился с Астралис, а это вам не хухры-мухры.

Потом случилась армия, закрытие границ, все эти большие и малые конфликты. Симпл вернулся с государственными протезами ног, армированным позвоночником и крошечной пенсией. Сначала запил горькую, потом на него снизошел святой или какое-то прозрение — киберспортсмен не особо делился подробностями. После внезапного излечения в городском обезьяннике он перестал пить и начал тренировать местных мальчишек.

Заодно, как имеющий доступ к разным интересным не очень легальным штукам, Симпл занялся разными интересными не очень легальными делами. Как-то сама собой собралась вокруг него гвардия киберспортсменов, тихая снаружи, грозная внутри, то есть в виртуальной реальности. Как северокорейские хакеры, а то и покруче.

— Здорово, Миш, — мельком кивнул Симпл.  
— Привет. Я тут посижу.  
— Да без проблем.  
— Все равно ничего не поймешь, — хохотнул кто-то, сидевший в позе «личинки ассассина».

В самом деле, стороннему человеку понять что-то было сложно. На пустом пространстве тренажерного зала творилась какая-то херня — сияла проекциями 3D моделей, змеилась линиями, бежала строчками кодов, подмигивала индикаторами. Все мельтешило до морской болезни, и Миша просто снял очки, боясь укачаться.

Смотреть на киберспортсменов в очках оказалось забавно. Это в вирте ты рубишь мобов, а в реальности бестолково машешь руками. Миша рассмотрел здание штаба, где тусовали ребята. Вообще это была семстанция заброшенной зернофабрики. Еще при колхозах тут перерабатывали зерно для всей области, а после перестройки фабрику забросили.

Миша разглядывал семстанцию. Солнечные квадраты из окон на полу, высоченные потолки, кирпичные стены, остатки какой-то советской техники. Вперемешку с ними — тренажеры, старые роботы, древние компьютеры с ламповыми мониторами. Притащили все, что смогли добыть, словом. Миша отметил армейскую чистоту в здании.

— Роботы аое окей, — доложил один киберспортсмен.  
— Жи-пи-эс окей.  
— Денай копам фул-мод он.  
— Гриферы деплойд.  
— Боты готовы.  
— С ботами подожди, — покачал головой Симпл. — Я даже не думаю, что гриферы нужны. Деная достаточно пока. Теперь мы только ждем. Включи трансляцию.

Миша быстренько вернул вирт-очки на лицо. Трансляция велась с нескольких ракурсов — журналистских дронов, наружных и внутренних видеокамер городского участка. Изображения собрались в сетку, на них сменялись люди и обстановка. Вот Кузю доставили, вот один из дронов завис перед ним, как колибри, и сделал фото опасного преступника, посягнувшего на государственную монополию по персональным данным. Опасный преступник обалдело хлопал ресницами.

Кузю довели до общей камеры и оставили там мариноваться. Там уже сидели несколько бездомных роботов, один алкаш отсыпался, пара бледных наркоманов тряслись у стены в ломке. Дверь за Кузей закрыли, у порога встал охранный робот.

Симпл оперся ладонями на колени и наклонился вперед, как «пахан» в «Джентльменах удачи». Миша, который был по ретро, живо вспомнил тельняшки и «Украл, выпил — в тюрьму! Романтика!» Он тихо хрюкнул, оглянулся, но никому до него не было дела.

Тем временем на камерах отображались следовательские кабинеты, комнаты патрульных, робо-хранилище — словом, все, на что смотрела система. Люди и киборги на экранах работали, переодевались на смену, копались в папках, по-старинному перевязанных веревочками, печатали что-то на компьютерах. Роботы охраняли, пылесосили полы, сортировали вещи и тоже работали с компьютерами. В самом большом кабинете шло совещание, глава городской полиции оперся на стол и слушал, что ему докладывали.

— Дело поступило на сортировку, — заметил один из киберспортсменов на кортах и укрупнил экран опенспейса. Там сидели сортировщики, мелкие следователи, роботы, стажеры. Словом, те, кто пока не заслужил свой кабинет.

Рядом с экранами трансляции повисло окно компьютера, где кто-то открыл дело Кузи. В досье были отмечены его семья, успехи в школе, занятия киберспортом, занятия родственников — короче, вся подноготная Кузи. Миша увидел даже отметку о прошлогоднем падении с велосипеда. Правда, жи-пи-эс был неверный. Все равно очередное свидетельство «система все видит» не слишком радовало.

Там, где должна была быть запись о благодарственном письме, визите Президента, и последующем задержании, оказалась девственная пустота. Не имелось даже упоминаний о роботах и пенсионерах. Зато значилось, что Кузя сидит в общей камере. Выходило, что сидит без причины.

На другом экране было видно, как сортировщица подняла брови, прокрутила досье еще раз сверху вниз.  
— По ошибке, что ли? — пробормотала она, протирая усталые глаза с темными кругами под ними. На экране компьютера отображалось, что ее ждет целая «стопка» дел. Сортировщик закрыла досье Кузи и принялась смотреть дальше.

Симпл удовлетворенно кивнул.  
— А… выпустить? — спросил кто-то.  
— Нет, так оно не делается, — покачал головой главный киберспортсмен. — Думаю, его вечером выпнут. Когда вспомнят, короче. Но мы пока не расслабляемся. Вот как Кузя окажется тут на пороге, тогда и будем радоваться… Сверни пока трансляцию, оставь только камеру с ним.

Действительно, Кузю выпустили только к вечеру. К тому времени часть спортсменов разошлась по домам. Остались Симпл и сокомандники Кузи. Миша их знал, потому что в пгт все знали друг друга. Но пообщаться поближе выпало только сейчас.

Оказались отличные ребята. Простые, без звезды во лбу. Миша даже начал склоняться к мысли, а не вступить ли в ростер Кузи. Симпл вроде был неплохим дядькой. Они даже поиграли в Вову в вирт-очках. Киберспортсмены могли и в эту игру, хотя местами лажали. Миша им помогал, у него был ого-го какой опыт.

Кузя встал на пороге, раскинул углепластиковые руки:  
— Вот он я!  
В вирт-очках видно было, как в него врезался и пропал призрачный орк. Миша рассмеялся, стащил очки.

— Здорово, пропащий киборг! — отозвался Симпл. Кузя подошел, пожал ему руку. Потом стал жать руки и обниматься с сокомандниками. Крепко обнял Мишу, похлопал по спине. Отступил на шаг, глянул на друга, усмехнулся, покачал головой. Вид у него был зеленоватый.  
— Спасибо, Батя, — искренне сказал он. — Спасибо, ребята.  
— Больше не попадайся, — хмыкнул Симпл. — Ну чего, голодный?  
— Ужас как, — кивнул Кузя.  
— Тогда марш домой. После переговорим. Вирт-очки оставь на проверку.

Миша пошел с Кузей к дому.  
— Ты как ваще? — спросил он.  
— Нормально, — вздохнул Кузя. У него забурчал живот, пацан поморщился, провел ладонью под ложечкой. — Ну посидел там. Понервничал, не без того. Хорошо, в вирт-очках ничего не нашли. У меня ж несколько рабочих экранов, все попрятано. Почистили только первый слой, но там ничего важного и не было. Я сомневаюсь, что Симпл там что-то найдет… Короче, отделался малым испугом.  
— Это здорово.  
— Мать, наверное, ругаться щас буде-ет…

Миша сочувственно похлопал Кузю по плечу. Солнце садилось за лесом, на горизонте поблескивали огоньки от соседнего города. Прогрохотали рельсы железной дороги — наверное, товарняк промчался. Друзья топали по ухабистому асфальту мимо панельных пятиэтажек. Сквозь трещины в нем росли осоты. Этим сорнякам похрен, хоть асфальт, хоть бетон, все равно прорастут. Как люди в этой стране.

Асфальт закончился, пошла глинистая глубокая колея. Пятиэтажки сменились домиками, где-то с проваленными крышами, где-то с недавно побеленными наличниками. Квохтали куры, собаки на цепи сопровождали мальчиков гавканьем. Поскольку лай шел с обеих сторон, создавался стерео-эффект. Кузя поморщился — от лая позванивало в ушах, а из-за голода кружилась голова.

Вот и дом. Кузя остановился, посмотрел на окна с теплым желтоватым светом.

— Нет. Я еще не готов, — замотал он головой. — Пойдем покурим.  
— Тебя стошнит, ты ж не ел целый день, — предупредил Миша.  
— Пофиг.

Кузя до ужаса боялся, что сейчас ему влетит от родителей. Страшно было не получить полотенцем по заднице, то фигня. А вот увидеть болезненное разочарование на их лицах…

Мать тем временем сидела за столом, вглядываясь в окно и бессознательно похрустывая пальцами. В кухне воняло пустырником и сердечными каплями. Тузик развесился у нее на коленях, и мать машинально чесала его за ухом.

Отец мрачно курил на веранде — знакомый решала отказался помогать, дескать, недавно замазался в одном дельце и лучше бы ему не маячить какое-то время перед органами. Другой тоже как-то слился… День беготни, а все без толку. Тоже мне, решалы!

Настя с Леночкой сидели на лавке у грядок. В сумерках белели кочаны капусты, а все остальное сливалось в кашу. Младшая подобрала ноги, обняла колени и уперлась в них подбородком. Настя просто смотрела на уходящие лучи солнца. Вирт-очки обеих лежали на скамейке.

— Эта яблоня, как иероглиф «рис», — пробормотала Леночка.  
— Точно… Ты учишь китайский? — Настя подняла брови. — Сама?  
— Ну а чего. Ты знаешь, а я хуже?  
— Да я так… Десяток иероглифов, «здравствуй» и «спасибо», — смущенно сказала Настя. В ее окружении китайские слова были чем-то вроде приправы к речи. Настя даже не помнила, как пишется это «ксексе».  
— Выучу китайский, уеду в Австралию, — решительно сказала Леночка. — В Австралии самый высокий уровень жизни, а переводчики нигде не пропадут. Женюсь там, потом всех вас вывезу к себе.  
— Выйдешь замуж, — поправила Настя.  
— Женюсь, — уперлась младшенькая. — На красивой и умной женщине. Я же мужик.

У Насти отвалилась челюсть.  
— Мм… Ладно. Только ты никому не говори, — после паузы сказала она. — Вот вообще никому. Никогда.  
— А как я тогда женщину найду?  
— В Австралии и найдешь, — шикнула Настя. — А тут нельзя.  
— Совсем нельзя?  
— Совсем!

Леночка засопела.  
— Там, куда я вас вывезу, такой херни не будет, — пробурчала она.  
— И что, серьезно вывезешь? — усмехнулась Настя.  
— Ну а кто еще? Родители? Кузя? — младшенькая фыркнула.

Настя в замешательстве подняла брови. Она не знала, как реагировать на такие откровения. Дело даже не во внезапном «я же мужик». А в том, что эта мелочь пузатая вполне серьезно строила планы на жизнь. Насте скоро школу заканчивать, а она не знала, кем быть. Да и какая разница, кем — все равно замуж и нянчить детей. И смотреть сказки про москвичей по Ютубу.

А Леночка не соглашалась на это. Хотя кто знает, у нее семь пятниц на неделе, то она католиком хочет стать, то вот китайский… Может, младшая просто скопировала отцовское чувство юмора? Да нет, не похоже…

— О, привет, — вдруг сказала Лена.  
— Епта! — Кузя вздрогнул, шарахнулся на дорожке. Вирт-очки болтались у него на шее. — Фух, Ленка. Разве можно так пугать?  
— Ну, ты нас напугал, вот и мы тебя, — резонно сказала младшая. — А чего ты не с парадной калитки?  
— Да так…  
— Курил, — усмехнулась Настя. — Ладно, брат. Иди обниматься. И пойдем к маме.  
— Я боюсь, — честно сказал Кузя. — Прибьет же до смерти.  
— Не, она тебя затискает до смерти. Я знаю, — уверенно сказала Настя, обнимая брата. Леночка обняла сразу обоих.

Над поселком вставала полная луна. Живые собаки подвывали на белый круг, бездомные роботы поскрипывали суставами. Все шло своим чередом.


End file.
